The present disclosure relates to retaining rings for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to retaining rings with end gap features for gas turbine engines.
Retaining rings for gas turbine engines can be utilized to retain a cover plate to a rotating disc within the engine. During operation, stress concentrations may form within the cover plate at the location of the retaining ring end gap that may cause contact stress and cracking.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide retaining rings with end gap features that can prevent stress concentrations within the cover plate.